Hawkeye: Earth-1
Hawkeye: Earth-1 is a video game that is part of the Earth-1 series. It is a DLC add on to Captain America: Earth-1. Gameplay Basics Using the left analogue stick will make Hawkeye move, and holding down X will make him run. While running, Hawkeye will automatically climb over obstacles. Tapping X twice will make him roll. While rolling, Hawkeye takes less damage from gunfire. Rolling into an enemy will make Cap jump over them, allowing him to avoid becoming hemmed in by foes. The right analogue stick changes the camera angle and L3 changes the shoulder the camera is looking over. Combat Hand to Hand Combat is based around hand to hand combat and the use of Hawkeye's bow. Pressing Square makes Hawkeye punch. If you time it correctly, pressing square again will begin a combo and deliver more powerful punches. When attacked, an exclamation mark will appear over the enemy's head. pressing Triangle will make Hawkeye block it, and pressing square immediately afterwards will deliver a more powerful counter attack. Holding circle and pushing the analogue stick in any direction will make Hawkeye grab and throw an enemy. If thrown into another enemy, both enemies will take damage. Once you have built up a combo of at least 7, Hawkeye can use Super Moves, which are unlocked by leveling up. Triangle and Circle will make him perform a Combo Finisher, which is an instant KO attack, X and Circle perform the Flash Shot, where he fires a Flashbang Arrow into the air and pressing L1 and Square will make him perform a Headshot, where he fires an arrow, but more powerfully. Bow Use To bring up the bow, hold L2 and Hawkeye will raise it into a firing position. Aim with the right analogue stick and press R1 to fire. Holding L2 will also show the shields flight path in the form of a purple line which turns red when aiming at something of significance (such as an enemy or switch). ricocheting an arrow allows Hawkeye to take down foes from a distance or solve puzzles. When holding down L2, pressing L1 will mark enemies. Pressing R2 after marking enemies will cause Hawkeye to fire quickly at multiple targets.. However, marking can only be used with enemies that are in direct sight and cannot be used on switches or levers. Tapping L2 is the Quickfire Arrow, where it will automatically aim at something the camera is facing. Holding R2 without L2 will make Hawkeye's Killer Instinct kick in, and allows him to guess where enemies are hiding and slows down time to allow for better shots. The Killer Instinct meter is located in the bottom right corner and empties while in use. When not in use, the meter refills. Stealth Tapping R3 will make Hawkeye crouch, allowing him to move silently and through small spaces. This lets him sneak up on enemies without them hearing him. Once in sufficient proximity, a menu will appear in the top right corner of the screen, with options in it. Holding down X will allow you to begin selecting an option and releasing will choose it. Will selecting, the game temporarily pauses. Hawkeye's agility allows him to also reach vantage points, from which he can view enemy locations and drop down to attack. Leveling Up By defeating enemies, you gain XP which allows you to level up. With each gained level, you can purchase an upgrade. Upgrades are split into three sections: Combat, Bow and Hawkeye Combat Upgrades include: *Flash Shot (Level 1 stuns enemies, Level 2 hurts them) *Throw (Levels 1 is just a throw, Level 2 gives greater distance and damage, Level 3 increases the speed of the throw so you are less open to attack) *Sucker Punch (increased damage to your first attack if you attack first) *Killer Instinct (Extends period for which you can use Killer Instinct) *Critical Punches *Combo Booster (lowers the combo number from 7 to five) Bow Upgrades include:*Distance (Levels 1-3 allows arrows to fly a greater range than the last one) *Ricochet (Level 1 allows two targets to be marked, level 2 allows 3 targets to be marked, level 3 allows 4 targets to be marked) *Power (Increases damage done by arrows) *Quiver (Level 1 increases speed of reload, Level 2 increases it further) *Sharpshooter (Shrinks crosshairs for bow) Hawkeye Upgrades include: *Health (You start with four blocks of health, Level 1 brings that to five, Level 2 brings it to 6 and Level 3 brings it to 7) *Armour (Level 1 halves the amount of damage taken, Level 2 quarters it) *Agility (allows for quicker movement) *Regeneration (Level 1 recovers one block of health, Level 2 recovers 2) Plot The game opens with Hawkeye being called down to the medical center of the Helicarrier for a physical examination. Upon arriving, he is met by his assessment officer, Maria Hill, who has him fight off several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. traverse an assault course and face of several armed assailants. After Hawkeye is cleared for active duty, Nick Fury calls the medical center to him that the POTUS is inspecting the Helicarrier, and Hawkeye has been assigned to watch him. He is instructed to climb to a tower on top of the Helicarrier, where he will find his bow, and use it as a vantage point. After the president arrives, Hawkeye senses something isn't right, and is proven correct when one of the president's aides grabs him and drags him off. Fury curses himself for not recognizing the Black Widow, and orders Hawkeye to pursue her. Hawkeye returns to the deck of the Helicarrier, where suddenly three HYDRA helicopters land. After fending off some HYDRA goons, Hawkeye follows the Black Widow below deck. He begins to head after her, but the ship begins to rumble and suddenly tilts. Fury informs Hawkeye that HYDRA has blown up one of the engines, and orders him to go to the engine room to apprehend the saboteurs. Hawkeye finds that the path to the engine room is blocked by debris, but is informed by Maria Hill that if he goes through the brig he can access the ventilation system and use that to make his way down to the engines. While he heads the brig, the power fails and several prisoners are released. They manage to knock Hawkeye out and drag him off. Hawkeye wakes up in the stealth training area he was in earlier. This time, however, Bullseye has taken position on top of a tower and is taking potshots at him. After sneaking through the area and managing to get up onto the tower with Bullseye, Hawkeye is forced to fight him to get his bow back. Having retrieved his bow, Hawkeye heads back to the brig and accesses the vents. Hill informs him that she has had to shit off the cooling system in order to make the vents habitable for humans, but can only do this for a minute. Hurrying through the vents, Hawkeye comes out in the engine room, where the Black Widow is berating several HYDRA thugs for allowing Hawkeye to evade them. She then demands to know where Viper is, and is told that she has the President. Black Widow runs off to join her, and Hawkeye is forced to take out the HYDRA thugs to progress. After defeating the goons, Fury tells him to try and reset the engines to keep the Helicarrier airborne. After the engines fail to reactivate, Fury tells Hawkeye to find Viper and save the president. Hawkeye comments that this feels more like a Captain America mission, and is told to shut up. Hill manages to locate Viper in the armory, and Hawkeye is told to go after her. In the armory, Hawkeye uncovers Viper trying to open the Vaults. He attempts to apprehend her, but is blindsided by Black Widow. Viper orders the Widow to kill Hawkeye while she continues working on the Vault doors. After Black Widow is defeated, Viper manages to open the Vaults and enters. Hawkeye pursues her, and takes down several armed HYDRA goons along the way. Eventually, he catches up with her inside Security Container X. Upon entering, Viper sprays him with a hallucinogen, stunning him. Hawkeye tries to demand that she release the president, and Viper laughs. She then explains that the kidnapping was a ruse to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. while she raided the Vaults. She then finds what she is looking for; details on Weapon X. Viper then tells Hawkeye that she plans, with the help of Arnim Zola, to create an army of Wolverine's for HYDRA. Having taken the plans, she orders her goons to destroy the remaining engines. Hawkeye stumbles to his feet, and exits the vaults, finding Black Widow still unconscious. Fury tells him to leave her, but Clint wakes her up and requests her help, citing that as a mercenary she has no loyalty to them. The Black Widow refuses until Hawkeye points out that helping fight make S.H.I.E.L.D. more lenient towards her. Agreeing to help, the Black Widow and Hawkeye pursue Viper and discover her on the top deck boarding a plane. Hawkeye manages to shoot out the engine before it can take off, forcing Viper to unveil her secret weapon; a robotic exo-skeleton, courtesy of Doctor Doom. Fury orders Hawkeye to take her down, as S.H.I.E.L.D. can't risk HYDRA getting their hands on Weapon X. After defeating her, Black Widow attempts to sneak away but is stopped by Hawkeye firing an arrow at the door controls. She is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and as she is taken away, Hawkeye suggests to Fury that she could be a valuable asset Fury laughs, saying that the day when S.H.I.E.L.D. hires people like the Black Widow is the day he retires. Extra Content Hawkeye: Earth-1 is itself extra content, but it does come with 3 extra skins for Hawkeye. hawkeye-white2.jpg|Classic Uniform Clint Barton (Ronin).jpg|Ronin Uniform Ultimate_Hawkeye.jpg|Ultimate Uniform Category:Earth-1 Category:Video Games Category:Created by Bluemetrox